


for tobio; starlight edition

by littlekittenbigcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenbigcat/pseuds/littlekittenbigcat
Summary: a fluffy take on my angst-stuffed songfic for ‘for elise’ by saint motel.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	for tobio; starlight edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman/gifts).



it’s long past midnight when the credits start rolling, and kei is so  tired. tobio is looking up at him, not quite smiling- but the look on his face is so  soft and  loving that kei feels like he’s going to choke, a little bit. tobio always seems more...  vivid than kei. tobio messes around a bit with his phone, and just as kei has settled, assuming tobio was just playing a game or something, the distinct sound of singing starts flowing from the speakers.

“When it’s tough, when you get stuck-“ kei recognised it immediately- but his comment about it got caught in his throat when tobio  started singing.

“Taking a walk on the wild tide, something in the way she moves,” tobio’s voice isn’t like silk or honey or anything like that, but it’s so unmistakably  tobio that kei can’t help but fall even further in love with him. 

“Candle in the wind and it’s blowing everywhere we go- all these girls got something, goin’ on.” kei’s brain couldn’t shut up, because it’s like with every word tobio sings of kei’s favourite song, he gets just that much hotter.

“Met in a club, her name was Lola, champagne ta-“ kei is  burning and all he wants to do is kiss the soft lips the rest mere inches away- so he does, interrupting tobio in the process. 

“Kei.” oh, this is what tobio was planning for, kei realises. it’s not like he minds, especially when tobio flips himself over and moves even closer to kei, smiling softly as he goes in for another kiss.

“Such an attention hog, king.” kei can’t help teasing, at least a little. the cute little pout that appears on tobio’s face as a result is just a nice reward. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” tobio says, and who is kei to disobey his king?


End file.
